Coming Home
by harmony624
Summary: What happens after the Klaine car make out. One shot.


The parking lot was empty other than two boys who were stumbling towards the shorter's car. They leaned heavily against one another as they giggled and pawed for purchase of the other's body. Little puffs of air were released into the growing cold as they laughed and talked.

They reached the car and lunged into the back seat. The dark haired boy pulling the brunette into the car on top of him. They rearranged and the door was slammed shut.

They were drunk off of the free champagne that was handed out at the wedding, and high off of each other. Hands explored, relearning the landscape beneath them, kisses exchanged.

When hips slotted together breathy gasps that were names were places upon the air. They continued to move together, finding their old rhythm. The windows fogged against the cold outside. _They were one._

As that realization hit the younger boy, the brunette paused his actions of sucking a hickey into the shorter's collarbone.

"Blaine." The name came out in a flustered gasp.

"Kurt, why'd you stop?" Blaine bucked his hips up, but Kurt pushed himself away and sat up against the door; putting as much space between him and the other boy as possible. His hair was a mess, cheeks flushed, and his shirt undone, his pale chest exposed. There was panic in his eyes.

Blaine scrambled up and leaned against the opposite door. The space between the boys seeming to stretch on for miles. The air grew cold around them now that they were not pressed skin to skin.

Kurt pulled his shirt closed, "Blaine-"

"I miss you." The boy in question interrupted.

"I have a boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt avoided the younger boy's eyes.

"I miss you." Blaine said again.

"I _know_, Blaine. And I miss you, but I have a boyfriend. I can't do to him what you did to me. It's not fair."

"Kurt, please," Blaine sounded broken, "I love you, Kurt. I _need_ you. I-I can't live without you, I don't know how...I _know_ you have a boyfriend, but you can't honestly say that you stopped feeling for me. You can't tell me that you feel for him that way that you feel, or at least _felt_, for me. You can't tell me that."

"I _do_ still love you, Blaine. Isn't that why I'm in this car with you? Doesn't that explain what what we just did, and what we _would_ have ended up doing? I _do_ love you, but it hurts to still love you when I'm in New York and you're here. I can't love you anymore, Blaine. Adam is helping me to get over that. He's helping me move on. I _know_ I wont fall for him the way I'm still falling for you, but he's what I need right now. I _know_ that no one will ever compare to you, but I can't live like this. Now is not our time. Kurt was opening crying at this point, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Blaine would give anything to pull Kurt close and wipe away his tears. Instead, he sniffled and nodded, "Whatever, Kurt. I get it."

Kurt didn't look at Blaine as he buttoned his shirt and grabbed his coat off the floor. "I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt got out of the car and walked, shoulder's slumped, across the parking lot to his own car.

Blaine broke down, sobbing brokenly into the empty car. He just let the love of his life walk away for the second time.

Blaine looked up. Kurt's car was gone.

XXX

Kurt laughed loudly at whatever joke Adam had been telling him. They snuggled into the couch and continued to watch tv. "I don't like The Bachelorette." Adam stated, flipping the channel. Kurt sighed.

Adam began kissing Kurt's neck. The brunette sighed and tipped his head back onto Adam's shoulder, twining his fingers in the blond's hair behind his head. Adam ran his hand up Kurt's thigh and into his jeans. The brunette moaned as Adam grasped his cock tightly.

Just as Kurt was nearing release, there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck." Adam said, "Ignore it."

Kurt pushed Adam of of him, "I can't. Rachel probably forgot her keys again."

The boy got up and was fixing his hair as he opened the door, flush still high on his cheeks. "Rachel, you interrupted what would have been a very good orgas-_Blaine_?!"

"Who is it, babe?" Adam shouted from the couch.

"A friend from school." Kurt yelled back over his shoulder.

"Is now not a good time?" Blaine said casting a glance to the couch, looking embarrassed.

"No, no, come in." Kurt said, leaving Blaine at the door. He leaned over the couch to whisper in the blond's ear, who laughed and kissed Kurt on the cheek before standing.

_Oh_, Blaine averted his eyes as Kurt, and who Blaine could only assume was Adam, walked towards the door hand in hand.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" Kurt said, opening the door and leaning against it's frame.

Adam cast a quick glance at Blaine over Kurt's shoulder before smirking slightly and returning his eyes to Kurt, "Alright, babe." He said, pulling Kurt into a deep and dirty kiss.

Blaine looked away and walked deeper into the apartment, noticing little pieces of Adam scattered around the room. Kurt wandered over a few minutes later, lips swollen and hair mussed. "Why are you here, Blaine?" Kurt said not unkindly.

"I watched you walk away once already, Kurt. I couldn't watch you walk away for a second time and not come after you.

"Blaine I told you that I-"

"No, I'm not done. I _know_ what you said. I _know_ that you said that you can't do it and that I fucked up, but I love you, Kurt. I'm not willing to give up yet. I am willing to do anything to be with you. Anything, Kurt." Blaine looked broken and distraught, but determined.

"Blaine." Kurt was at a loss for words.

"I just...I'm staying at Coop's apartment for a couple days while he's out of town." Blaine pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to the taller boy, "That's the address. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Come see me if you change your mind about us. Otherwise I'll see you around, Kurt." Blaine turned and walked out of the apartment.

Kurt was left standing alone his apartment, Cooper's address clutched in his hand. He stared in shock for quite some time before retreating to a nearby chair to think.

When Rachel got home, having remembered her keys, the brunette still hadn't moved.

XXX

Blaine was just finishing his packing to leave for Lima when there was a knock on the door. Blaine rushed to answer, he really needed to leave or he'd be late.

When he answered the door, Kurt was standing there, "Kurt. I didn't think you'd come."

"Blaine. I meant to be here earlier, but Adam and I got into a fight and it took longer than I thought."

Blaine stepped back to let Kurt into the apartment. As Kurt walked by, Blaine saw that his shirt sleeve was torn.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine stepped forward to examine the tear and noticing bruising on Kurt's fair skin.

"It's nothing, I caught my shirt on something on the way from the subway. It doesn't matter, Blaine."

"O-okay." Blaine looked at Kurt, confused as to why he was snapping at him.

Kurt sat down on the couch, motioning for Blaine to join him. "I sat and thought for a really long time. I talked it over with Rachel. She told me to go with what my heart was telling me before spinning into her and Finn. So I called my dad. He flat out told me 'If you don't go running to that boy, Kurt, I will question my parenting. He is the best thing that has ever happened to you.' Then yesterday I spent the day with Adam. I couldn't focus on anything other than comparing him to you. This morning I made up my mind and went over to break up with him. We fought and I walked out." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

XXX

"_Kurt!" Adam pulled the boy into his dorm room and hugged him, "What a pleasant surprise. Here to finish what that hobbit interrupted?" he purred._

_Kurt pulled away and backed up, putting space between them, "We need to talk."_

_Adam's face fell. "It's him, isn't it. That guy who was in your apartment the other day. That was Blaine." It wasn't a question._

_Kurt looked at the man in front of him. The man who had picked him back up and brushed him off. The man who had known he was second best, but stuck around anyway. The man who had settled for broken Kurt. The man who knew that he would never be loved by the brunette. But he had stayed. He may have been what Kurt had needed, but not what he had wanted. He wanted Blaine. Sweet, adorable Blaine who was self conscious about his unruly hair, which Kurt loved. Blaine, who had held Kurt night after night at Dalton when he had nightmares. Blaine, who Kurt had given everything to. The boy who had made a mistake, but deserved a second chance. The boy who Kurt knew he would marry. The boy Kurt loved. He needed Blaine._

"_I want to break up."_

"_He left you, Kurt! He cheated on you and left you! I put you back together and held you when I _knew_ you wanted him! I was fine with being second best, Kurt!" Adam was livid. _

_Kurt took another step back, "When I went home for the wedding I-I cheated on you with him. I kissed him."_

"_You _what_?! After he cheated on you? You know how it feels to be cheated on, you knew it would hurt me, yet you did it anyway?!"_

"_It just happened, Adam. And when it did...it felt right."_

"_Nothing ever just happens, Kurt."_

"_I still love him." Kurt said quietly._

"_I put everything into this relationship."_

_The brunette turned to go, "I'm leaving."_

_Adam rushed forward to grab Kurt's arm, "If you walk out that door, you are out of The Apples."_

_Kurt pulled his arm out of Adam's grasp, hearing the shirt tear as he did so. He knew there would be bruising. "He's more important that a glee club." And walked out._

XXX

"Wow." Blaine said, eying Kurt's bruised arm, and squeezing his hand tightly.

"I-When do you leave?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine checked his watch, fifteen minutes ago."

"Blaine!" Kurt stood up quickly.

"It's fine, Kurt. I can book another train." Blaine stood up too.

The brunette looked down at Blaine, "I missed you."

"I love you." Blaine twined their fingers together even more tightly.

"I love you too." Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

It felt like coming home.


End file.
